Only You
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: Story about Hunhan


**Luhan POV**

Sampai saat ini, aku masih waspada dengan yang namanya pria. Mereka hanya akan memperlakukan ku secara manis diawalnya saja. Mereka hanya ingin merayu ku, ingin mendapatkan tubuh ku ini. Memang ku akui, aku tercipta dengan lekuk tubuh yang sexy, wajah yang cantik terlebih lagi _babyface-_ ku, kulit yang putih nan mulus. Maka dari itu, aku berterima kasih terhadap Tuhan yang telah berbaik hati menganugrahi kelebihan itu. Tetapi sekarang, kenapa pria yang terlampau tampan ini tiba-tiba mendekati ku? Ada apa dengannya? Dia memang benar benar tampan, bahkan ketampanannya sudah melewati batas, munafik jika aku mengatakan dia jelek. Tetapi tetap saja, rasa takut ku mengalahkan rasa kagum ku.

* * *

"Byunee, apa aku boleh menginap di rumahmu?" tanyaku dengan _puppy eyes_ andalan ku.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan apartemenmu? Bukankah disana lebih nyaman?" bukannya memberi jawaban, Baekhyun malah balik bertanya kepada ku, mungkin karena suatu keajaiban seorang Luhan * itu aku * ingin tidur di tempat lain, selain apartemen pribadi milik ku.

"Sekarang tempat itu sudah bukan lagi tempat ternyaman bagi ku Baek. Kau ingat pria yang mendekati ku belakangan ini kan? Sekarang dia sudah pindah dan tinggal di sebelah apartemen ku."

"Maksudmu Oh Sehun? Pria yang teramat sangat tampan itu? WOW dia benar-benar serius ingin mendekatimu ternyata. Seharusnya kau senang Lu, bukannya ketakutan seperti ini."

"Kau tau alasan ku Baek."

"Luhan, dengarkan aku. Kau harus mencoba membuka hatimu lagi. Sampai kapan kau akan menutup hatimu dengan ketakutan seperti itu? Setidaknya, bertemanlah dengannya dan juga pria lainnya. Jangan menghindari semua pria di dunia ini. Suatu saat nanti, kau juga membutuhkan seseorang yang akan menemani hidupmu. Tidak semua pria itu sama jahatnya, Lu. Lihatlah Chanyeol, bukankah kau tahu jika dia baik." nasehat Baekhyun yang selalu ku dengar saat ada seorang pria yang mendekati ku dan aku yang akan selalu menghindari mereka.

Aku mendengarkannya dengan malas. Walau dalam hati, aku membenarkan semua yang dia katakan. Namun lagi-lagi, bayangan masa lalu menghantui ku. Membuat ku merasa takut. Takut akan ditinggalkan dan di bohongi lagi.

"Kau hanya ingin menyombongkan pacarmu itu huhh" aku ingin mengelak, namun pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol memang baik.

"Terserah katamu sajalah"

"Jadi, apa aku boleh menginap?" tanya ku lagi, karena tadi tidak mendapat jawaban kepastian dari Baekhyun.

"Kalo kau matu tidur dengan oppa ku, itu terserah" jawabnya acuh sambil mengedikkan bahunya "Nanti aku akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Orang tuanya sedang pergi, sedangkan kakaknya sedang ada kerjaan di luar kota hee" lanjutnya.

"Dasar. Pasangan mesum. Apa kau tidak takut melakukan itu Baek? Jika dia meninggalkanmu bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kami sudah membuat suatu perjanjian, hitam di atas putih." jawab Baekhyun dengan bangga.

"Aku harap kalian bahagia. Aku pulang dulu"

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Aku juga akan kembali, Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan menjemput ku"

Aku hanya mengacungkan jempol sebagai jawaban untuknya dan segera berjalan untuk menunggu taxi yang akan mengantar ku kembali ke apartemen.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit, aku sampai di kawasan apartemen ku. Segera saja ku langkahkan kaki menuju lift dan memasukinya. Menuju lantai 4 dimana letak kamar ku berada. Setelah pintu terbuka, segera ku arahkan langkah kaki ku menuju kamar bernomor 20. Namun, langkah ku terhenti. Padahal pintu kamar ku masih di depan beberapa langkah lagi. Pria itu mucul. Keluar dari apartemen nya. Dengan celana jeans dan baju biru polos. Betapa tampannya dia. Jika saja aku tidak memiliki ketkutan, mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati memohon untuk di jadikan kekasih olehnya.

"Kau baru pulang?" pertanyaannya menyadarkan ku dari lamunan sesaat tadi. Aku tidak sadar jika pria ini sudah berdiri tepat di depan ku.

"Hmm ya, seperti yang kau lihat" jawabku sedikit acuh. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit gugup berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya. _Mungkin karena aku tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan pria_ \- pikirku.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Mau makan di luar bersama ku?" suaranya halus, lembut. Tawarannya terdengar tulus, namun lagi-lagi . . .

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku masuk dulu" ego menguasai ku. Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi tidak bisa. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bibir sexy nya, aku melewatinya dan masuk ke aparteman milik ku.

15 menit kemudian, aku mendengar bel apartemen ku berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu ke sini? Tidak biasanya. Ahh mungkin itu Baekhyun. Karena hanya dia yang akan berkunjung ke sini.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku dengan malas untuk membuka pintu, namun bayangan tak akan sejalan dengan kenyataan.

"K.. Kau ..." jujur saat ini aku takut. Aku gugup. Ini _world record,_ pria pertama yang memencet bel apartemen ku.

"Apa kabar?" suara ini, suara yang pernah menjadi musik keindahan di telinga ku. Namun sekarang, suara ini hanya bagaikan musik pengiring kematian buat ku.

"Uu ntuk apa kau ke sini?" ternyata rasa gugup ku belum juga bisa tersembunyikan.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang"

Aku mengatur nafasku. Semoga tidak terlalu kentara bahwa aku sedang gugup dan juga _takut_.

"Dari mana kau tau alamat ku? Aku mohon, pergilah sekarang. Aku tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk berbasa basi"

"Apakah begini caramu menerima tamu? Ck, aku rasa kau perlu didikan orang tua yang lebih baik. Setidaknya, biarkan tamumu masuk terlebih dahulu dan buatkan minum. Bukan langsung di usir seperti ini."

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA DIDIKAN ORANG TUA YANG BAIK, KARENA AKU MEMANG TIDAK MEMILIKI ORANG TUA. BAHKAN KAU SUDAH TAU ITU. HARUSKAH KAU MENJELEK - JELEKKAN KU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI? SEHARUSNYA KAU BERPIKIR LAGI, KAU YANG HARUSNYA BELAJAR UNTUK MENGHARGAI ORANG LAIN, BUKAN MENCAMPAHKAN ORANG LAIN. PERCUMA KAU MENDAPAT DIDIKAN ORANG TUA DARI BARU LAHIR KE DUNIA HINGGA BESAR SEPERTI SAAT INI JIKA KELAKUANMU TIDAK LEBIH DARI PECUNDANG BRENGSEK" aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosi ku lagi. Aku berteriak tanpa memperdulikan orang - orang yang mungkin akan mendengar dan merasa terganggu. Aku hanya ingin membunuh orang di depan ku ini.

"Beraninya kau. Lihat saja nanti, kau sendiri yang akan mencari - cari keberadaan diri ku dan memohon pada ku untuk kembali bersama ku"

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga, KRISSSSS !"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi" jawabnya santai dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan ku yang sudah benar - benar dalam keadaan yang berantakan.

Seluruh tubuh ku terasa lemas. Aku terduduk di depan pintu dengan air mata yang tak henti - hentinya berjatuhan. Aku benci saat ada orang yang menjatuhkan ku menggunakan dasar _orang tua._ Aku memang seorang anak yang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ayah dan ibu. Namun aku bersyukur, karena itu aku bisa hidup mandiri. Saat ini, aku juga dapat merasakan kasih sayang orang tua saat berkunjung ke rumah Byunee. Paman dan Tante Byun sudah menganggapku anak kandung mereka, begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku juga sudah menyayangi mereka layaknya keluarga yang tidak pernah ku miliki.

"Luhan, kau kenapa? Mengapa kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala, melihat Sehun sudan berjongkok di depanku. Dari raut wajahnya, dia terlihat seperti khawatir atau kasihan?. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia ada di sini, kapan dia datang? Aku terlalu kalap dengan emosi tadi, sehingga melupakan sekitarku.

Ku usap air mata di wajah ku, dan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum, tidak enak di lihat dengan pandangan seperti itu oleh orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kau beri akses untuk mendekati dirimu.

"Aku baik - baik saja" ku coba untuk berdiri, dan ternyata Sehun membantu ku.

"Jika kau baik - baik saja, kenapa kau menangis di sini? Jika kau mau, kau bisa bercerita dengan ku. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik dan siapa tau aku bisa membantumu"

"APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN HAH? MEMAINKAN PERASAAN WANITA? SEPERTI PRIA BRENGSEK TADI? JIKA IYA, AKU TIDAK BUTUH"

"Bu ..."

Belum selesai Sehun menjawab, Luhan sudah menutup pintunya dengan sedikit membantingnya. Tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

 **Luhan POV ' end '.**

* * *

 **Sehun POV**

Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba - tiba kau menjadi pemarah seperti ini? Aku belum selesai menjelaskannya, dan dia sudah menutup pintu itu. Apa sebegitu emosinyakah dirimu, Lu? Apa kau akan baik - baik saja? Aku hanya ingin membantu menghilangkan rasa sedihmu. Aku hanya ingin menjadikan hari - harimu lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan. Aku menyayangimu, Lu. Aku mencintaimu.

Mungkin kau memang merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan ku di dekatmu. Jadi aku sudah putuskan, menjagamu dari jarak jauh sambil memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Jangan berfikir bahwa aku akan menyerah dengan mudahnya.

Aku kembali ke kamar ku. Ini sudah pukul 12 malam, tetapi rasa kantuk belum juga menyerang ku. Aku masih memikirkan keadaan Luhan. Apa dia masih menangis? Apa dia sudah tertidur? 'hhahh' berkali - kali ku rasakan helaan nafas ku. Aku khawatir. Ini bukan yang pertama bagi ku melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Namun, jika alasannya adalah seorang pria yang tadi katanya _brengsek_ , ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku baru tahu jika dia pernah memiliki masalah dengan seorang pria. Apa karena itu dia menjauhi semua pria? Hahh sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya aku bertanya - tanya seperti ini, karena pasti aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mata ini. Walau terasa sulit karena tidak mengantuk sama sekali, tapi aku juga perlu tidur. Besok aku harus bekerja dan juga masih harus memantau Luhan. Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

"Hoahem" ku buka mata ku perlahan dan merenggangkan otot - otot ku, sambil ku lirik jam di meja, ternyata sudah pukul 6.30. Aku harus bergegas, jika tidak aku akan telat bekerja.

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri ku dan menyegarkan kembali tubuh ku ini. Sekitar pukul 7, aku sudah siap. Ku ambil dompet dan kunci motor, segera saja ku langkahkan kaki menuju keluar. Aku melihat _nya_. Namun ku usahakan agar sikap ku ini biasa saja. Hanya ku sapa dia dengan sebuah senyum kecil, tidak seperti hari - hari sebelumnya, yang akan ku sapa dengan sebuah suara - suara yang terkesan cerewet. Menanyakan bagaimana tidurnya semalam, tentang sarapannya, dan basa basi lainnya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa risih dengan keberadaan ku.

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki ku menuju basement. Mengambil motor yang dengan setianya mengantar ku ke manapun. Jelas saja itu karena aku juga setia memberinya minum, mungkin jika tidak motor itu akan menghianati ku.

Sekitar pukul 9 malam, aku baru pulang. Dan lagi - lagi, aku melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu. Tapi tunggu, apa dia menangis lagi? Aku mendekatinya, sejauh apapun aku berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya, aku tetap tidak bisa melihatnya menangis. Aku tidak perduli jika saat ini dia merasa tidak nyaman. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya, sebentar.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sini? Dan kenapa kau menangis lagi?" tanya ku saat posisi ku tepat di depannya. Dan lagi - lagi dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Hhh apa aku memang tidak pernah di anggap ada olehnya?

"Aku tidak apa - apa" jawabnya sambil mengusap air mata yang terus turun dari kelopak mata indahnya. Huhh siapa yang percaya bahwa orang yang menangis tersedu - sedu seperti ini tidak kenapa - kenapa?

"Masuklah dan istirahatlah. Jangan menangis terus menerus. Sudah ku katakan, jika kau butuh teman untuk bercerita, aku selalu ada untuk mu"

"Aku sudah katakan jika aku baik - baik saja. Jadi jangan sok peduli seperti itu terhadap ku" suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Tapi jika kau bilang bahwa kau baik - baik saja, aku akan pergi. Maaf telah mengganggu kenyamananmu selama ini." dan aku putuskan untuk kembali ke dalam apartemen ku. Menenangkan pikiran ku.

 **Sehun POV ' end '**

* * *

 **Author POV**

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Sehun benar - benar bersikap seolah tak perduli dengan Luhan. Dia akan mengabaikkan keberadaan Luhan saat tidak sengaja bertemu di depan apartemen mereka. Sehun hanya akan terus melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Luhan tanpa basa - basi dan sebuah senyum seperti biasanya.

Namun di sisi lain, Luhan merasa ada yang aneh. Dia merasa bahwa sikapnya terhadap Sehun belakangan ini sudah kelewatan. Jelas - jelas Sehun hanya ingin membantunya mengurangi rasa sedih yang dia rasakan, namun dengan kasarnya dia menolak dan berteriak kepada Sehun. Luhan bingung, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak mau Sehun berubah dingin kepadanya. Padahal dia sudah berniat untuk menerima Sehun sebagai temannya. Namun lagi - lagi, dia mengacaukannya.

Saat ini, jarum pada jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam , namun Luhan terbangun dari tidur manis nya. Dia merasa gelisah dan ketakutan sebab akibat dari mimpi tentang masa lalunya. Dimana saat dia melewati hari - hari nya sendiri setelah di tinggalkan dengan seorang pria yang telah di percaya untuk menjaga hatimu. Luhan butuh teman, agar dia merasa tidak sendiri lagi.

Dia meraih hp nya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, namun nomor wanita itu tidak aktif. Dan setelah sepersekiat menit, dia memustuskan untuk keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen seseorang. Tumben sekarang dia bisa melawan rasa takut dalam dirinya. _Aku percaya padanya,_ seperti inilah kalimat yang di rasakan Luhan dalam benaknya.

Beberapa detik setelah di pencetnya bel itu, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria tampan bernama Oh Sehun yang hanya menggunakan bawahan boxer dan menggunakan atasan baju kaos putih polos. Sejujurnya Luhan merasa malu datang ke tempat Sehun malam - malam seperti ini, namun mau bagaimana lagi.

"Ada apa Luhan?" Sehun langsung bertanya to the point dengan nada yang sedikit datar.

"Hm maaf aku mengganggumu Sehun. A .. Aku butuh teman. Aku takut" jawab Luhan dengan gugup. Dia takut Sehun marah karena mengganggu waktu tidurnya, apalagi dia sudah bersikap tidak sopan kemarin.

"Tidak apa, lagian aku juga belum tidur. Apa kau mau masuk?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan"

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima wanita secantik dirimu Luhan"

Wajah Luhan tampak memerah dengan pujian itu. Padahal jika pria lain yang memujinya, dia akan merasa biasa saja. Namun lain halnya jika itu Sehun. _Karena Sehun berbeda._

Sehun membimbimng Luhan menuju ruang tamu. "Silahkan duduk, Lu" katanya dengan sopan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan buatkan susu hangat untukmu" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Tidak perlu Sehun. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Dengan bertamu tengah malam saja aku sudah merasa tidak enak." jawab Luhan seraya menyusul Sehun menuju dapur.

Tampak Sehun yang sudah menyiapkan susu dan gelas untuk segera di proses. Dia berdiri membelakangi Luhan ( NP : Sehun tau ya kalau Luhan nyusul dia). Jawab Sehun dan "Tidak sama sekali. Aku senang jika kau mau datang kesini. Bahkan jika kau ingin ke sini setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, atau bahkan setiap detik dengan tangan terbuka aku menyambutmu. Atau aku perlu buatkan upacara penyambutan? Hehe. Datanglah kapanpun, walaupun aku sedang bekerja, jika kau mau kau boleh masuk" berbealik menghadap Luhan.

"Kau lebay Sehun. Bahkan kau belum tahu tentang aku. Bagaimana jika aku ini seorang perampok yang menyamar?"

"Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu. Dari kecil hingga saat ini. Ya walau satu hal yang belum mampu aku ketahui"

"Kau serius? Begaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku kan tidak pernah cerita kepadamu. Bahkan Baekhyun pun tidak tahu masa kecilku. Apa kau penguntit, Sehun?" tanya Luhan menyelidik dan mundur selangkah.

"Hahaha Luhan kau ini lucu sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa percaya itu semua dengan mudahnya? Sudahlah, kembali keruang tamu, akan segera kusiapkan susu hangan untuk tuan putri yang cantik" tangan Sehun mengacak pelan rambut Luhan dan mendorong pelan tubuh mungil yang sexy milik Luhan ke arah ruang tamu. Dan setelahnya dia menyiapkan susunya.

Sehun membawa susu yang telah di buatnya ke ruang tamu dan meletakkan di atas meja.

"Di minum, Lu"

"Terima kasih Sehun" Luhan mengambil susu tadi dan meniupnya sebelum dia minum. "Sehun, apa kedatangan ku kemari mengganggu tidurmu?"tanya Luhan setelah meletakkan kembali gelas susunya keatas meja.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali belum tidur tadi, bahkan belum mengantuk. Aku sedang bermain playstasion tadi"

"Tetap saja aku tidak enak. Apa kau masih ingin bermain? Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Jangan remehkan aku Mr. Oh"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bermain"

Dan di mulailah acara bermain di tengah malam oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Mulai dari balapan, tinju, dan segala jenis permainan mereka mainkan malam itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, kantuk menyerang mereka dan mereka tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan posisi kepala Luhan di bahu Sehun. Dan tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Luhan.

Hari ini melupakan weekend terbaik yang pernah Sehun alami. Terbangun di pagi hari dengan pemandang yang sangat indah. Seorang malaikat tengah tertidur di pelukannya. Rasa pegal di bahunya tidak dia rasakan lagi, semua sudah tergantikan oleh pemandangan ini. Dengan tidak bosannya Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Di dekatkan wajah ke ke wajah Luhan dan 'chup'. Sehun mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Luhan. _Andaikan setiap hari bisa seperti ini -_ batin Sehun.

Luhan menggeliat dalam pelukan Sehun dan tak berapa lama, mata nya terbuka perlahan.

"Selamat pagi Luhan" sapa Sehun.

Tampak Luhan yang merasa canggung karena menyadari posisi tidurnya semalam. "Hngg, selamat pagi Sehun" ucap Luhan seraya berdiri. "Maaf mengganggumu tadi malam. Makasi tumpangannya, aku permisi pulang dulu" lanjutnya dengan cepat dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu" Sehun menahan Luhan dg memegang pergelangan tangannya "Sekarangkan weekend, apa kau bekerja? Mau keluar bersamaku, _teman?"_

Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. Setelah berfikir sekian detik akhirnya "Baiklah. Aku bersiap dulu. Satu jam lagi okey" dan dia melanjutkan langkahnya yg sempat tertunda.

Satu jam telah berlalu, kini Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Luhan. Menunggu sang penghuni keluar. 5 menit Sehun menunggu, dan terlihatlah Luhan yang sangat cantik dengan mini dressnya yg berwarna biru langit. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Luhan yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

"Tidak masalah. Luhan, kau sangat cantik"

"Mm, terima kasih. Sekarang kita kemana?"

"Terserah padamu saja. Kemana pun kau mau, aku siap menemanimu tuan puteri"

"Iss Sehun, kan kau yang menawariku, seharusnya kau sudah punya tujuan dong" Luhan cemberut dengan kebiasaannya memajukan bibir sexy nya itu. Entah mengapa, dia merasa nyaman dengan Sehun sehingga tidak menutupi kebiasaannya ini.

"Oke oke. Baiklah ikutlah kemanapun aku membawamu Luhan" ucap Sehun segera melangkahkan kaki nya sambil menggenggam jemari Luhan.

Luhan tidak menolak, karena jujur saja dia merasa senang saat ini.

"Asal jangan bawa aku ke tempat yang berbahaya"

 **Author POV ' end '**

* * *

 **Luhan POV**

Ku rasakan badan ku sedikit pegal. Jadi ku putuskan untuk membuka mata ini.

'Selamat pagi Luhan' ada suara? Tumben ada orang pagi - pagi gini di apartemen ku. Tapi, suara itu, kenapa mirip dengan suara err Sehun? Kutegakkan tubuh ku dan melihat siapakah orang yang memberiku ucapan selamat pagi. Dan benar saja, itu adalah Sehun. Aku baru ingat tentang yang kemarin.

'Hngg, selamat pagi Sehun' sapaku menjawab sapaannya. Dan aku segera berdiri, merasa canggung sendiri. 'Maaf mengganggumu tadi malam. Makasi tumpangannya, aku permisi pulang dulu' ucap ku cepat dan bergegas pergi dari sana, tanpa niat menunggu jawabannya.

Namun siapa sangka, dia menangan ku. Dan dg terpaksa ku balikkan tubuh ku. Ku pandangi wajahnya, dia tampan. Baru bangun saja sudah seperti ini. Iss, apa - apaan aku ini. Ku dengar dia menawari ku untuk berjalan - jalan, setelah ku pikir - pikir, tidak ada salahnya juga menerima. Aku kan memang ingin menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengannya, lagian hari ini aku libur. Dan setelah menyetujui ajakannya, aku kembali ke apartemen ku untuk bersiap - siap.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Sedikit berendam di air hangat akan membantu menghilangkan rasa pegal akibat tidur sambil duduk semalaman. 30 menit aku menyelesaikan urusan di kamar mandi dan aku lanjutkan untuk bersiap dengan pakaian dan make up. Ambil satu lempar lagi, ambil yang lainnya, lempar lagi. Huhhh aku bingung harus pakai baju yang mana. Aku harus tampil cantik jika ingin jalan dengan Sehun, karena Sehun sendiri tampan begitu. Aku tidak mau di kira gadis pungutan yang di ajak jalan dengan pangeran. Setelah 15 menit, ku putuskan untuk menggunakan mini dress berwarna biru langit.

Di waktu yang masih tersisa, ku gunakan untuk menempelkan make up ke wajah ku. Bukan make up tebal yang menor, hanya sekedar make up natural yang membuat wajah ku terlihat lebih segar.

Dan setelahnya, ku dengar bel apartemen ku berbunyi. Aku tahu, itu pasti Sehun. Segera ku ambil tas tangan dan ku gunakan heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Saat aku membuka pintu, terlihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri disana. Dengan celana jeans dan baju kaos panjang berwarna hitam. Dia tampan.

'Maaf membuatmu menunggu' kata ku tidak enak. Takut jika Sehun merupakan sosok pria yang suka on time.

'Tidak masalah. Hm Luhan, kau sangat cantik' ahhh senangnya diri ku. Jadi sekarang aku memiliki kepercayaan ganda untuk berjalan bersama Sehun. _Kau juga tampan Sehun - balasku dalam hati tentunya._

'Mm, terima kasih. Sekarang kita kemana?' nah, hanya kalimat itu yang ku lontarkan sebagai jawaban. Dan setelahnya, aku hanya mengikutinya dan merasakan jemari Sehun yang menggenggam ku. Aku merasa nyaman dan genggaman ini seperti pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya.

Tujuan awal Sehun adalah mengajakku ke sebuah resto kecil. Walaupun kecil tempatnya sangat nyaman. Pertama masuk, indra pendengaran ku di manjakan dengan sebuah lagu klasik. Kami berlajan menuju meja di sudut resto. Sehun memanggil pelayan dan memesan paket breakfast.

"Ngapain?"

"Kita sarapan di sini"  
"Kenapa harus di sini? Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja tadi saat di apartemen. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan bersedia. Jika tahu, ya mending aku memilih untuk kau masakkan. Ingin mencoba masakanmu sekaligus irit uang hehe" kekeh Sehun.

"Datanglah untuk sarapan bersama Sehun. Tapi hubungi aku sehari sebelumnya, karena jika tidak begitu, aku akan membungkus sarapanku dan sarapan di tempat kerja bersama Baekhyun"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu"  
"Kau bisa beri tahu aku saat kita bertemu Sehun. Ah atau jangan - jangan ini hanya akal - akalanmu saja kan?" tanyaku sedikit curiga. Karena tidak sembarang orang yang memiliki nomor ponselku. Hanya Byunee dan bos ku.

"Dasar kau ini" Sehun mengacak rambut ku pelan "Siapa tahu aja kita tidak bertemukan? Lagian aku tidak akan meneror mu setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel mu, Lu" lanjutnya.

 _SEHUNNN.. Kenapa sih suka banget mengacak rambut ku? Akibat perbuatannya itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku rasa wajahku menghangat._

"Sehun, hobi banget sih ngacak rambut ku" kataku sambil merapikan rambut yang di buat berantakan oleh Sehun. "Baiklah, ku berikan nomor ponsel ku. Sini berikan ponsel mu" lanjutku setelah merapikan rambut.

Ku ambil ponsel Sehun yg di sodorkan kepada ku. Ku ketikkan nomor ku dan menyimpannya.

"Ini sudah" kataku sambil mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Oke terima kasih, Nona"

"Huhh"  
"Sudah. Makan makananmu, agar cepat kita lanjutkan jalan - jalan hari ini" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk makanan di depan ku.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda"

Usai sarapan, kami lanjutkan menuju mall besar di pusat kota. Kami berkeliling untuk mencari pakaian. Pertama kami memutuskan untuk mencari pakaian Sehun.

"Apa ini bagus?" tanya Sehun kepada ku sambil memperlihatkan dirinya yang sedang mencoba kemeja bermotif blaster.

"Bagus kok. Kau cocok menggunakan apa saja"

"Oke aku ambil yang ini" kata Sehun kepada pelayan dan menyerahkan kemeja tadi untuk selanjutnya di bayar.

"Sehun, sekarang antarkan aku kesana" ajakku sambil menunjuk butik di tempat yang berlawanan aras dengan tempat kami berada saat ini.

"Siap Nona" jawab Sehun yg membuat seolah - olah aku ini adalah seorang nyonya besar. Sehun berjalan mendahuluiku namun dia berbalik dan meraih pergelangan tanganku.

Aku mencari - cari baju yang cocok menurut selera ku. Kesana - kemari, meninggalkan Sehun yang aku suruh duduk sambil menunggu. Kasian jika dia lelah berdiri.

"Sehun, lebih bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" aku menunjukan dua dress kepada Sehun. Yang satu berwarna putih polos yang tidak banyak hiasannya, namun terlihat menawan. Yang satu berwarna merah menyala dengan belahan dada yang lebih rendah. Di bagian sisi paha nya pun ada belahan yang cukup tinggi.

"Pilih yang putih saja. Lebih cocok untuk mu"

"Iyakah?" ku perhatikan sekali lagi gaun itu "Ya, kurasa kau benar" jawab ku setuju dengan pendapat Sehun dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"Ayo Sehun, aku sudah selesai"

"Apa sekarang kau ingin menentukan tempat selanjutnya Luhan?"  
"Kurasa tidak. Keputusan masih di tanganmu tuan muda _"_

"Kalau begitu ayo"

Ternyata selesai berbelanja tadi, hari sudah semakin sore. Kini sehun mengajak ku ke sebuah taman. Taman ini banyak di datangi oleh keluarga juga pasangan kekasih. Tempatnya terasa nyaman. Ada beberapa dagang yang berjualan di sini.

"Sehun, aku mau ice cream" tunjuk ku ke sebuah pedagang ice yang cukup berumur. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya dagang tadi, jadilah aku tergoda.

"Tunggu, aku belikan"

Sehun datang membawa dua ice di tangan nya. Dia menyerahkan ice rasa vanila kepada ku. Sedangkan yang dia makan rasa coklat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka yang rasa vanila?"

"Aku kan tahu segalanya tentang mu"

Ku rasa Sehun memperhatikan ku. Aku jadi gugup sendiri. Aku balik melihatnya "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menangis?" huhh kenapa Sehun harus bertanya tentang itu. Aku kira ada ice di bibirku dan dengan romantisnya dia akan membersihkan ice yang mengotori bibir ku.

"Tidak kenapa - kenapa kok. Oh ya, maafkan aku karena sempat meneriakimu saat itu"

"Ya jangan dipikirkan lagi, Luhan. Karena sekarang kita kan teman. Tapi jujur, sejak saat itu aku telah memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak darimu" Sehun malah nyengir. Tapi aku mengerti, wajah jika dia berfikiran seperti itu. Sikap ku seolah - olah menggambarkan ketidak sukaanku. "Jadi ceritakan pada ku. Sebagai teman yang baik, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." lanjutnya.

"Aku malas mengingatnya"

"Yasudah terserahmu sajalah" apa sehun kecewa?

"Oke oke, akan aku ceritakan. Tapi jangan potong saat aku menceritakannya"

"Iya"

"Dulu itu, aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Aku besar tanpa mengetahui sosok orang tua ku. Tempat itu adalah rumah bagi ku. Ada banyak anak yg seumuran dengan ku. Namun, aku hanya punya satu sahabat. Namanya Hunnie. Kita sering main bersama. Bercerita bersama, tanpa ku sadari ternyata aku menyukainya. Aku pikir itu hanya cinta monyet anak remaja. Tapi kami harus terpisah karena ada sebuah keluarga yang mengadopsinya. Awalnya Hunnie tidak mau, namun setelah aku dan dia berbicara akhirnya dia setuju. Rencana kami, saat dia sudah besar nanti, dia harus menjadi orang yang sukses. Lalu dia akan kembali untuk mencariku dan kami akan hidup bersama kembali. Setelah dia pergi dari panti, aku merasa benar - benar kesepian. Aku terus memikirkannya, menunggunya." aku menjeda cerita ku dan menatap Sehun "Masih mau mendengarkan?"

"Tentu. Lanjutkan saja"

"Hingga suatu saat ada seorang anak laki - laki yang sebaya dengan ku masuk ke panti. Kami menjadi akrab dan saat umur ku hmm 17 tahun kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat umur ku 18 tahun, dia mengajak ku keluar dari panti untuk memulai hidup mandiri. Tapi 2 bulan setelah keluar, aku melihatnya tidur dengan wanita lain. Saat aku mengatakan padanya, dia malah balik marah kepada ku dan menyalahkan ku yang tidak bisa memuaskan hawa nafsunya. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ku. Aku menjadi sebatangkara. Dan ku putuskan untuk mencari kerja. Dan akhirnya seperti sekarang ini hiks" tanpa terasa air mata turun membasahi wajah ku. Mengingat masa - masa yang paling kau benci memang sulit.

"Hei, kenapa menangis hmm?" Sehun menangkup wajah ku dan mengelap air mata ku dg ibu jari nya. Tangannya terasa hangat di wajah ku.

"Aku merindukan Hunnie hiks"

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku sudah di sini" Sehun memeluk ku.

"Tapikan yang aku rindukan Hunnie, bukan kau Sehun" aku melepaskan diri dari pelukkannya. Menatap wajah Sehun, dia sedang tersenyum lembut sekarang.

"Aku kira kau akan menyadarinya"

"Maksudmu Sehun?" aku semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku Hunnie Luhan. Teman kecilmu"

"B.. Bagaimana bisa? Sehun jangan berbohong kepada ku kalau kau hanya ingin menghibur ku"

"Aku tidak berbohong _babydeer. M_ aafkan aku terlat menjemputmu. Saat itu, aku kembali ke panti. Tapi kata penjaga kau sudah memutuskan untuk keluar. Aku hampir frustasi saat itu. Namun berkat bantuan orang tua angkat ku, aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu"

 _Babydeer? Ternyata benar._

"Ka .. au jahat hiks, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada ku sejak awal hiks" aku memukul dadanya. Meluapkan rasa kesal juga bahagia yang tengah kurasakan.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak sedang dimiliki orang lain saat itu" kurasakan aku kembali di peluknya.

"Jika aku memang di miliki orang lain, apa kau kembali akan meninggalkan ku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan mencari cara untuk memisahkanmu dan juga pria itu. Kau wanita ku. Hanya milik ku. Cukup sekali aku melakukan kesalahan, sekarang aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yg sama dengan meninggalkanmu. Maaf karena aku kau jd memiliki rasa takut seperti itu"

"Tak apa. Asal kau sudah kembali. Aku kembali merasa aman"

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Iya" ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap..

 _Terima kasih tuhan, telah mempertemukan ku dengan cinta pertama ku lagi._

 **Luhan POV ' end '**

* * *

 **Sehun POV**

Aku mengamatinya yang menerawang saat bercerita. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Mata rusanya mulai berkaca - kaca.

' _Namanya Hunnie' iu aku Luhan._

' _Tanpa ku sadari ternyata aku menyukainya. Aku pikir itu hanya cinta monyet anak remaja' kau juga menyukai ku, Lu? Harusnya aku tahu itu sejak dulu. Mungkin aku akan berfikir 2 kali untuk menerima keputusan itu. Kita bisa berusaha berdua. Mewujudkan rasa suka itu menjadi cinta yang sesungguhnya._

' _Awalnya Hunnie tidak mau, namun setelah aku dan dia berbicara akhirnya dia setuju. Rencana kami, saat dia sudah besar nanti, dia harus menjadi orang yang sukses. Lalu dia akan kembali untuk mencariku dan kami akan hidup bersama kembali' aku akan menuruti perkataanmu Lu. Karena semua yang kau inginkan adalah perintah yang harus aku lakukan dan kabulkan. Dan saat ini aku kembali, untuk menepati janji ku. Menjemputmu dan kembali bersama denganmu._

' _Hingga suatu saat ada seorang anak laki - laki yang sebaya dengan ku masuk ke panti. Kami menjadi akrab dan saat umur ku hmm 17 tahun kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat umur ku 18 tahun, dia mengajak ku keluar dari panti untuk memulai hidup mandiri' kau sempat memiliki kekasih? Semudah itukah kau melupakan ku? Bahkan sedetikpun aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayanganmu dari benak ku. Kau adalah motivasi nomor satu ku Luhan._

' _Saat umur ku 18 tahun, dia mengajak ku keluar dari panti untuk memulai hidup mandiri. Tapi 2 bulan setelah keluar, aku melihatnya tidur dengan wanita lain. Saat aku mengatakan padanya, dia malah balik marah kepada ku dan menyalahkan ku yang tidak bisa memuaskan hawa nafsunya. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ku. Aku menjadi sebatangkara. Dan ku putuskan untuk mencari kerja. Dan akhirnya seperti sekarang ini' sialan! Siapa pria yang berani menyakiti wanita ku. Maafkan aku Luhan, aku membuatmu seperti ini. Aku akan balaskan ke pria brengsek itu. Tetaplah bersama ku, karena aku akan berusaha sebisa ku untuk menjaga dan membahagiakanmu._

Aku mendengarkannya bercerita sambil mengeluarkan respon dari yang dia lontarkan dalam hatiku. Ceritanya membuat ku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga memiliki perasaan kepada ku, sekalipun itu hanya rasa suka yang masih tabu.

Aku lihat mata indah itumengeluarkan air mata. Dia menangis lagi di depan ku.

''Hei, kenapa menangis hmm?" ku letakkan kedua tangan ku di pipinya dan mengelap air matanya dg ibu jari ku. Sambil menatap matanya yang belum juga berhenti mengeluarkan cairan bening ini.

"Aku merindukan Hunnie hiks" _aku juga merindukanmu._

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku sudah di sini" ku dekap tubuhnya untuk menenangkannya. Aku tidak sadar jika aku telah berkata jujur kepadanya. Ya, mungkin ini saatnya aku mengatakan semuanya.

"Tapikan yang aku rindukan Hunnie, bukan kau Sehun" kurasakan dia melepaskan diri dari pelukkan ku. Dia menatap wajah ku, aku hanya bisa memberikannya sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Aku kira kau akan menyadarinya"

"Maksudmu Sehun?" raut wajahnya semakin bingung. _Sudah bingung seperti ini saja tetap imut._

"Aku Hunnie Luhan. Teman kecilmu" aku berusaha menjelaskannya secara singkat.

"B.. Bagaimana bisa? Sehun jangan berbohong kepada ku kalau kau hanya ingin menghibur ku" tapi tetap saja dia tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong _babydeer. M_ aafkan aku terlat menjemputmu. Saat itu, aku kembali ke panti. Tapi kata penjaga kau sudah memutuskan untuk keluar. Aku hampir frustasi saat itu. Namun berkat bantuan orang tua angkat ku, aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu" jawab ku jujur. Dan ada panggilan khusus ku untuknya disana, ku harap dengan begitu dia akan percaya padaku.

"Ka .. au jahat hiks, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada ku sejak awal hiks" Luhan memukul dada ku dengan lemah, tapi tidak akan menyakiti ku. Jadi kubiarkan saja dia menjutkan kegiatan memukuli ku itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak sedang dimiliki orang lain saat itu" jawab ku sambil kembali memeluknya. Agar dia tidak asik sendiri memukuli ku. Aku merindukannya.

"Jika aku memang di miliki orang lain, apa kau kembali akan meninggalkan ku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan mencari cara untuk memisahkanmu dan juga pria itu. Kau wanita ku. Hanya milik ku. Cukup sekali aku melakukan kesalahan, sekarang aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yg sama dengan meninggalkanmu. Maaf karena aku kau jd memiliki rasa takut seperti itu" jawab ku tegas dan bersungguh - sungguh.

"Tak apa. Asal kau sudah kembali. Aku kembali merasa aman" senyumnya sungguh menawan.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Iya"

Sekitar pukul 6.30 kami kembali dan pukul 7.15 kami sudah kembali ke apartemen.

"Masuklah. Mandi lalu istirahat" kataku saat sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku masih merindukanmu Hunnie er Sehun" nadanya terdengar manja.

"Datanglah ke tempat ku jika kau mau. Nanti aku akan smskan passwordnya ke ponselmu"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku masih bisa memencet bel kan"

"Tidak apa"

"Yasudah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Badan ku sudah bau"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aromamu masih terasa lebih wangi ketimbang parfum yg mahal tadi di penciuman ku"

"Gombal"

"Aku serius" ku tatap matanya dan mendekatkan wajah ku 'chu' "Masuk sana, aku balik dulu. Sampai jumpa babydeer" setelah mencium keningnya aku berpamitan dan melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bibirnya.

 **Sehun POV ' end '**

* * *

 **Author POV**

Di malam harinya Sehun mengirimkan sms pertama untuk Luhan. Karena baru pukul 9 malam, Sehun yakin Luhan belum tidur.

 _ **To : Babydeer**_

 _ **Luhan, kau sedang apa? Apa kau sudah mengantuk?**_

 _ **To : Sehunnie**_

 _ **Sehun? Hanya tiduran saja. Belum, bagaimana denganmu?**_

 _ **To : Babydeer**_

 _ **Belum. Boleh aku menemani tidurmu?.ggg Ini password kamarku 1220**_

 _ **To : Sehunnie**_

 _ **Akan aku gunakan jika kepepet :p Sehun, aku masih merindukanmu**_

 _ **To : Babydeer**_

 _ **Datanglah kemari. Atau kau mau aku yg kesana?**_

 _ **To : Sehunnie**_

 _ **Tidak, aku rasa aku mulai mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya. Kau jangan tidur terlalu malam Sehun. Good night Hunnie{}**_

 _ **To : Babydeer**_

 _ **Good night my babydeer. Have a nice dream baby{}**_

Sejak hari itu, Sehun dan Luhan benar - benar menjadi dekat kembali. Pergi kemana pun pasti selalu bersama, kecuali saat keduanya sedang bekerja. Namun saat berangkat bekerja, Luhan selalu di antarkan dengan Sehun.

Saat pertama kali Sehun mengantar Luhan bekerja, Baekhyun merasa kaget dan juga bingung. Bagaimana tidak, dulu Luhan sempat merengek untuk menginap di rumahnya karena menghindari pria yg sedang mengantarnya. Tapi saat dia bertanya kepada Luhan, kebingungannya terjawab sudah. Baekhyun merasa senang karena pada akhirnya Luhan bisa kembali dekat dengan pria.

 **To : Babydeer**

 **Tunggu aku di sana. Aku ingin menumpang sarapan.**

Pagi ini, baru saja Sehun membuka matanya, dia langsung mencari ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Luhan. Setelah selesai dengan pesannya, dia segera bangkit dan membersihkan tubuh. Memakai baju kaos biasa dan celana selutut.

Sehun melangkah keluar dan memencet bel apartemen Luhan. Tak berapa lama, Luhan sudah membuka pintunya.

"Silahkan masuk Sehun" Sehun mengekori Luhan saat masuk ke dalam. "Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku sehari sebelumnya? Untung saja tadi aku bangunnya tidak kesiangan, jadi sempat membaca pesanmu" kata Luhan dari dapur.

Saat ini Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tamu, sedangkan Luhan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Luhan" bukannya memberikan respon atas pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun malah menyebut nama Luhan. Sehun berjalan menuju dapur. Memeluktubuh ramping Luhan dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan.

"Apa yg kau lakukan Sehun?" tanya Luhan gugup, merasakan keberadaan Sehun yg terlampau dekat dengannya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan perlahan "Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku? Aku tau ini tidak romantis. Tapi aku benar - benar tulus" ucap Sehun sungguh - sungguh menatap kedalam mata Luhan dengan tangan yg tak lepas dari pinggang ramping milik Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun"

"Jadi?"  
"Iya. Aku mau."

Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Mengecup setiap inchi bagian dari wajah wanita itu. Di mulai dari kening, kedua pipi yg sudah merona, hidung, dan terakhir di bibir merah Luhan. Sehun sedikit lebih lama pada bagian bibir, dan Sehun sedikit menjilat belahan bibir Luhan. Di rasa Luhan menerima perlakuannya, Sehun menggigit kecil bibir Luhan. Memberi isyarat agar Luhan memberikannya akses untuk masuk.

Sehun memasukkan lidahnya. Menggoda lidah Luhan untuk saling beradu. Mengekspor seluruh bibir itu.

"Ngghh" desah Luhan lolos saat ciuman Sehun semakin liar. Namun Sehun melepaskan tautan itu dan mengecup di akhirnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya" Sehun mengelap bibir Luhan yg sedikit berisikan liur.

"Tak apa, aku menikmatinya" wajah Luhan tampak memerah.

"Kau begitu nikmat. Untung saja aku mendengar _desahanmu_ , jadi aku bisa kembali mengontrol diriku. Jika tidak aku bisa melakukan hal lebih terhadapmu"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu, termasuk kehormatanmu. Aku hanya akan melakukan itu saat kita akan menikah nanti"

"Memangnya kau akan menikahi ku? Dan kenapa kau yakin aku mau menikah denganmu?"  
"Tentu saja, karena kita saling mencintai"

"Huhh. Duduk sana, aku siapkan sarapannya dulu" Luhan mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun agar menunggunya di meja makan.

Selesai makan mereka duduk di ruang tamu, melihat acara yg disiarkan salah satu stasiun tv. Luhan duduk di pangkuan Sehun dg Sehun yg posesif memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan.

"Luhan besok kau bekerja?"

"Hmm" Luhan hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Bisa ijin untuk besok? Sehari saja. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah orang tua ku"

"Untuk apa?" Luhan sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Mereka ingin mengenalmu sebelum aku sahkan menjadi istri seorang Oh Sehun"

"Apa mereka bisa menerimaku?"

"Pasti sayang. Karena dulu saat dia mengangkat ku dari panti aku sudah membuat perjanjian dg mereka"  
"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau di atur saat ingin mencari pasangan ku. Aku sudah bilang jika aku sudah mencintai seseorang. Makanya mereka mau menolong ku menemukanmu" jawab Sehun sambil mengecup rahang Luhan.

"Aku usahakan"

"Apa kau gugup?" tanya Sehun melihat Luhan yg sedikit pendiam di saat di mobil. Tak henti - hentinya wanita ini meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Iya Sehun. Aku takut mereka tidak menyukai ku. Apa aku sudah berpenampilan baik saat ini Sehun?"

"Kau selalu baik. Ketahuilah itu Luhan"

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di rumah orang tua Sehun. Sehun keluar mobil terlebih dahulu, membuka pintu untuk Luhan. Menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, berusaha memberinya ketenangan.

"Sehun ku, kau pulang" Wanita yg kira - kira berumur 50 tahun itu langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Luhan di samping Sehun.

"Iya mama. Aku juga membawa seseorang yg aku ceritakan selama ini" kata Sehun kepada ibu nya sambil menatap Luhan.

"Kau Luhan? Pantas saja Sehun cinta mati denganmu. Kau sangat cantik sayang" eomma Sehun kini beralih memeluk Luhan. Dengan kikuk Luhan membalas pelukan wanita paruh baya ini.

"A ha, makasi tante" jawab Luhan sedikit malu.

"Jangan panggil aku tante. Panggil saja aku mama, kan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi anak ku juga" ibu Sehun memberikan senyum lembut khas seorang ibu kepada Luhan. Walaupun sudah cukup berumur, kecantikan di wajahnya tidak terkalahan dengan umur. "Sehun ajak Luhan ke ruang makan. Kita makan siang bersama. Ayahmu sebentar lagi akan turun" lanjut Mrs. Oh menyuruh Sehun mengiring Luhan menuju ruang makan.

"Sehun" suara seorang pria dari arah tangga.

"Ayah" itu adalah ayah Sehun.

Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Luhan, Sehun, dan juga Mrs. Oh, lalu duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Apa dia yg bernama Luhan, Sehun?" tanya sang ayah kepada anaknya.

"Iya ayah"

"Selamat siang paman, saya Luhan" sapa Luhan berdiri sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Luhan, panggil dia ayah" sangga Mrs. Oh

"Emm iya ma"

Ayah Sehun memandang Luhan dan "Luhan, jika Sehun sampai menyianyiakanmu, bilang kepada kami. Biar kami kirim dia ke luar angkasa" katanya. "Akan sia - sia perjuangannya dan sampai harus tinggal sendiri jika pada akhirnya dia hancurkan" lanjut pria itu.

"Baik mmm ayah"

Dan setelahnya, mereka makan dengan tenang. Kebiasaan keluarga ini, jika sedang makan tidak ada yang boleh berbicara. Kesempatan berbicara akan di berikan setelah mereka selesai dengan makanannya.

Luhan dan Sehun kembali ke apartemen sekitar pukul tujuh malam sehabis dinner, karena ibu Sehun sangat bersemangat mengajak Luhan memasak, berkebun, dan lain sebagainya. Topik pernikahan tak luput dari pertanyaan ibunda Sehun itu membuat Luhan bingung menjawab. Pasalnya Sehun memang belum pernah memintanya dengan serius untuk yg satu itu.

"Apa kau senang bertemu keluarga ku?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tentunya Sehun. Makasi sudah mengajak ku bertemu dengan mereka. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana memiliki orang tua. Mereka begitu baik, apa kapan - kapan aku boleh ke sana lagi?"  
"Jelas boleh sayang. Aku akan segera membuatmu tinggal disana"

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun melirik Luhan yang sedang menatapnya bingung "Sudah lupakan saja" Sehun menghadap Luhan dan memberikan sebuah senyum. "Kita sudah sampai" mematikan mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Masuklah. Setelah mandi langsung istirahat ya" kata Sehun saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Luhan.

"Iya Sehun ku" 'chu' pipi Luhan merona. Dia sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir itu.

"Sudah mulai berani eoh?" smirk terpampang di bibir Sehun. Di dekatkan bibirnya dan menempelkan bibirnya. Semakin lama bibir Sehun mulai bergerak. Menjilat, melumat, bahkan menggigit - gigit kecil. Luhan yg sudah menikmati kegiatan ini hanya bisa membalas dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun. Tangan Sehun sudah mulai mengelus - elus punggung Luhan. Luhan mulai lupa dengan daratan untung saja paru - parunya mengingatkan. Di pukulnya pelan dada Sehun karena dia perlu menghirup oksigen.

"Haaahhh" Luhan menghirup oksigen sebanyak yg dia bisa.  
"Kau begitu manis"

"Sehunn"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikahimu. Sana masuk aku harus menyegarkan otak panas ku"

"Selamat malam Sehun"

"Malam sayang"

Sekitar tiga bulan Sehun dan Luhan menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan hari ini Sehun berencana untuk melamar Luhan. Dia telah menyiapkan semuanya. Dia akan _memula_ i acara melamarnya dari sebuah resto bintang lima di pusat kota.

" **Halo sayang"**

" _ **Iya Sehun?"**_

" **Apa nanti malam kau bisa datang ke suatu tempat pukul tujuh? Aku akanmengirimkan supir untuk menjemputmu"**

" _ **Iya aku bisa, memangnya ada apa?"**_

" **Kau akan tahu nanti"**

" _ **Baiklah, aku tutup dulu ya. Ada tamu datang"**_

" **Hati - hati sayang"**

Ini baru pukul enam, tapi Sehun sudah berada di tempat yg di janjikan.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Luhan saat sudah berada tepat di depan Sehun. Dia langsung mendudukan pantat gembulnya dengan nyaman.

"Bukan kau yg terlambat, hanya saja aku yg terlalu bersemangat.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku dinner seperti ini?"

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan sambil menumpu dagu dg kedua tangannya"Bukan apa - apa"

"Jangan memandangi ku seperti itu" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa semenggoda ini? Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin menikahimu dan menyentuhmu"

Luhan _blushing_ "Apa sih kau Sehun"

"Jangan sengaja menghindari tatapan ku. Kau sangat manis jika merona seperti itu" dielusnya pipi meras itu dengan lembut.

Seorang pelayan membawakan makanan yg telah di pesan Sehun sebelumnya "Silahkan dinikmati, jika anda butuh sesuatu silahkan panggil saya" kata sang pelayan yg mulai melangkah menjauhi meja Sehun dan Luhan. Tadi Luhan sempat melihat jika pelayan genit itu sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk Sehun.

"Dasar pelayan genit"

"Kau cemburu, manis?" goda Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Kau milik ku. Dan jelas - jelas sedang bersama ku, tapi dengan tidak tahu malu dia menggodamu. Huhh tempat ini tidak pantas disebut bintang lima"

"Hey jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kau mau aku menciummu disini? Tenang saja, aku ini hanya milikmu. Aku tidak akan tergoda dengan orang lain. Cepat habiskan makananmu"

"Lain kali aku tidak mau kesini lagi"

"Iya. Oh ya, ini ambil. Tapi kau buka saat sudah di apartemen" kata Sehun seraya memberikan secarik kertas kehadapan Luhan.

"Ini apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Mereka makan dengan tenang, tapi sebelum ponsel berbunyi. Ada sebuah telpun masuk. Sehun meminta ijin untuk megangkatnya. Tapi dia mengangkat telpun itu di tempat, tidak meninggalkan kursinya.

"Halo"

"..."

"Kenapa?"  
"..."

"Sekarang kau di mana?"

"..."

"Oke"

 **TUTT**

Setelah mengangkat telpun tadi raut wajah Sehun terlihat penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Dia segera berdiri sepertinya akan pergi.

"Luhan aku minta maaf harus pergi duluan. Kau habiskanlah makanannya. Aku ada urusan penting. Nanti supir akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku benar - benar minta maaf" dan Sehun pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Luhan yg sedang kebingungan.

 **Author POV ' end'**

* * *

 **Luhan POV**

Ku pandangi wajah Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Aku tidak tahu siapa yg di ajaknya berbicara, namun kenapa wajah Sehun bisa setegang itu?

" _Luhan aku minta maaf harus pergi duluan. Kau habiskanlah makanannya. Aku ada urusan penting. Nanti supir akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku benar - benar minta maaf"_

Sehun benar - benar meninggalkan ku. Bahkan setelah berpamitan dengan ku dia pergi tanpa menunggu aku menjawabnya. Sebegitu pentingkah urusannya itu? Memeangnya apa? Aku meyakinkan diri ku bahwa yg sedang Sehun urusi itu adalah masalah kantor. Aku tidak mau berpikiran yg tidak - tidak tentang Sehun. Aku tahu Sehun, dia tidak mungkin menyakiti ku.

Jadi ku putuskan menghabiskan makanan yg telah tersaji. Mubazir jika tidak dihabiskan. Usai makan aku kembali ke apartemen dengan supir yg sama. Entah mengapa aku malah jadi kepikiran dengan Sehun. Jadi ku putuskan untuk ke apartemennya saja. Aku membuka pintu dengan password yg sudah di beritahukan oleh Sehun sebelumnya.

 _Ternyata sehun di rumah, lampunya menyala_ pikirku.

Selanjutnya, aku merasa terkena stroke dadakan. Mulut ku kaku. Kaki ku lemas. Dan hati ku ... Sakit.

Di sofa itu, Sehun duduk sedang memeluk seorang wanita. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, wanita itu Byunee, Byun Baekhyun, sahabat ku.

Mereka belum juga menyadari kedatangan ku, apa mereka terlalu larut dengan acara mereka.

"Sehun ..." panggil ku lirih, namun karena suasana yg sunyi mereka mampu mendengar suara ku dan refleks menoleh ke arah ku.

"Luhan, jangan salah paham. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya" Sehun panik dan mencoba mendekati ku. Namun kaki ku dengan segera melangkah berlawanan dengannya.

"STOP SEHUN, JANGAN MELANGKAH LAGI" air mata ku sudah tidak bisa aku tahan lagi. Aku berteriak meluapkan emosi ku. "APA INI URUSANMU YANG KAU BILANG LEBIH PENTING? DAN KAU, AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA. TERNYATA AKU SALAH HANYA MENJAGA JARAK DENGAN PRIA, TERNYATA SEORANG WANITA JUGA BISA MENYAKITIKU" lanjutku menatap Baekhyun sedang menangis melihatku.

Wajah Sehun tampak memelas "Ini tidak seperti yg kau pikirkan Lu. Aku mohon dengarkan aku"

"Aku pikir hubungan kita perlu di pikirkan lagi Sehun. Tolong jangan cari aku, aku mau sendiri untuk" ucap ku tergesa dan segera pergi dari sana. Menuju apartemen ku secepat mungkin.

Aku terlalu sakit. Tidak ku sangka orang yg kucintai akan menghianati ku, terlebih lagi dengan wanita yg merupakan sahabat ku. Mereka adalah orang - orang yg telah aku percama, namun ternyata semua sama saja. Hati ku hancur sekarang. Aku ragu bisa kembali mempercayai orang lain.

Ku putuskan untuk tidur. Ingin melupakan semua ini walau sekejap. Kalau bisa, aku ingin tuhan mengambil nyawa ku saat aku tidur nanti. Jadi aku tidak perlu terbangun lagi, tidak perlu mengingat sakit ini lagi.

Ternyata Tuhan belum menginginkan aku di sisinya, dia masih memberikan ku waktu hidup di tempat yg memuakkan ini. Aku ingin berendam sebelum bekerja, menenangkan pikiran ku. Walau tak ada tenaga lagi untuk bekerja, tapi aku merasa tidak enak dengan karyawan yg lain karena keseringan meminta ijin.

Aku berangkat kerja pukul lima tiga puluh pagi, agar tidak bertemu dengan orang yg paling ku hindari saat ini, ya walaupun nanti harus bertemu satu penghianat. Tapi akan aku usahakan untuk menghindarinya.

"Luhan" sial! Kenapa wanita ini sudah berada disini sepagi ini? Aku menulikan pendengaran ku saat dia memanggil ku. Ku lanjutkan langkah kaki menuju ruang ganti. Dan selanjutnya membersihkan resto, sekedar hanya untuk menghindarinya.

"Luhan aku mohon dengarkan aku. Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu sakit seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang bersama Sehun" Baekhyun bersikeras menjelaskannya walau aku mengacuhkannya.

"Lalu kalau aku tidak bersama dengannya, kau akan dengan leluasa bersama denganya hah?" nada bicara ku sedikit meninggi, aku mulai di pengaruhi oleh emosi.

"Bukan begitu Lu. Kemarin aku hampir di jual oleh kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka bersahabat. Aku juga baru tahu beberapa hari yg lalu, maafkan aku belum memberitahumu. Dan alasan kenapa aku menelpun Sehun semalam, karena hanya dia yg tahu rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa membantu ku karena dia di sekap oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Bukannya kau bilang pacarmu itu baik?"

"Tapi tidak dengan orang tuanya"

"Terserah" dan aku melenggang pergi. Menuju ruang bos ku.

Aku masuk dan duduk saat sudah di persilahkan "Selamat pagi, aku kesini hanya ingin menyerahkan ini" aku menyodorkan sebuah map kehadapannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Surat pengunduran diri ku. Terima kasih karena tuan sudah menampung ku selama ini"

"Kenapa kau keluar Luhan? Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan di luar kota. Jadi harus pindah" jawab ku berbohong.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kinerjamu yg baik selama ini. Mungkin sahabatmu akan sedih jika kau pergi"

Aku tersenyum getir. Benarkah Baekhyun akan sedih? Atau malah dia akan merasa senang atas kepergianku?

Aku keluar dari ruangan dan segera meninggalkan resto ini. Tidak mendengarkan suara panggilan dari Baekhyun.

Hah kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Aku rasa hari ini aku memang harus bertemu dengan orang - orang yg sedang aku hindari. Saat ini aku bertemu Sehun di depan pintu.

"Luhan" Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan ku saat aku hendak masuk.

"Aku mohon Luhan, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya semalam. Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu dan tidak menjelaskannya semalam. Aku rasa Baekhyun sudah menjelaskannya padamu. Tolong percaya dan berikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi, aku mohon hiks" Sehun menangis? Hati ku sakit melihatnya menangis. Ini kedua kalinya Sehun menangis setelah perpisahan kami dulu.

Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya menangis tersedu - sedu seperti ini. Ku peluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Jangan menangis Sehun" ku elap air mata di pipinya.

"Kau mau memberi ku kesempatan lagi?" ku anggukkan kepala ku sebagai jawaban. "Makasi Luhan. Apa kau sudah membuka kertas yg ku berikan?" tanyanya dan aku menggeleng. "Masuk dan bukalah. Saat kau sudah memnemukan jawabannya, cari aku di apartemen ku"

Aku masuk dan membuka kertas yg di berikan Sehun.

 **Laci nakas di kamarmu**

Aku membuka laci dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat ada sebuah kotak dan secarik kertas lagi.

 **Komputermu**

Ku hidupkan komputer dengan bingung dan kebingungan ku terjawab sudah.

 **Will you merry me?**

Aku begitu terharu melihat kalimat itu. Aku berlari keluar dan menuju apartemen Sehun. Aku katakan bahwa aku mau.

 **Luhan POV ' end'**

* * *

 **Author POV**

 **20-12- 2015**

Hari ini, Sehun dan Luhan telah meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Acara berjalan dengan lancar dan haru. Semua masalah di masa lalu telah mereka lupakan. Mereka sepakat untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

"Akhirnya kita resmi" kata Sehun yg sedang tiduran di kamar hotel yang sengaja mereka sewa untuk malam pertamanya.

"Hmm" gumam Luhan dari meja rias. Dia sedang menyisir rambutnya usai mandi.

"Luhan" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mulai melumat bibir Luhan.

Gerakan bibir itu semakin liar. Sehun mulai menjilati dan menghisap leher dan dada Luhan.

"Nghh Sehun" satu desah Luhan lolos karena perlakuan Sehun. Ditambah lagi tangan Sehun yg sedang mengelus kemaluannya.

"Kau sudah basah" dengan tidak sabar Sehun mengangkat Luhan ke ranjang.

"Sehun" Luhan mulai bergerak tidak jelas karena merasa geli di kemaluannya. Ada benda kenyal yg dia rasakan.

"Kau benar - benar nikmat"

Mereka sudah benar - benar naked sekarang. Sehun mengocok pelan penisnya.

"Tahan, ini akan sedikit sakit" Sehun mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Luhan. Dan memasukkannya secara perlahan.

"Akhh"

"Tahan. Sedikit lagi"

Dan akhirnya penis itu masuk dengan sempurna.

Sehun menggoyangkan badannya

"Ahh"

Desahan demi desahan terdengar. Mereka melewati malam dengan pansa. Mereka melalu ber ronde-ronde.

Dan di akhiri dengan senyum puas dari Sehun juga Luhan.

"Terima kasih Luhan. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Setelah melangsungkan pernikahannya, Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Luhan sementara waktu. Sebelum akhhirnya mereka akan tinggal bersama orang tua angkat Sehun.

Saat ini Luhan sedang menyiapkan sarapan tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sehun.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang "Morning baby".

"Morning. Duduk sana aku siapkan sarapan"

"Morning kiss?"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun 'chu' Luhan mencium pipi Sehun.

"Bukan disana, tapi disini" Sehun menunjuk bibirnya.

Secepat kilat Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun. "Sudah sana" Luhan kembali membalikkan badannya melanjutkan acara membuat sarapan.

' _Huh kenapa cuman sebentar'_ gumam Sehun kesal tetapi tetap menurut untuk duduk.

Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh mengetahui Sehun yg kesal seperti itu.

 **TING NONG**

Suara bel apartemen mengagetkan Luhan. Pasalnya ini masih pagi pukul tujuh. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini.

"Biar aku yg buka, kau lanjutkan saja" kata Sehun sambil melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Sekitar lima menitan Sehun belum juga kembali. _Memangnya siapa yang datang? Kenapa Sehun tidak mengajaknya masuk_ batin Luhan. Karena rasa penasarannya, Luhan menyusul Sehun hendak melihat tamu yang datang sepagi ini.

Raut wajah Luhan terlihat kaget saat sudah berada di depan "Kau..."

Refleks Sehun dan juga orang itu menoleh kearah Luhan. Sehun yang sudah tersadar dengan keberadaan Luhan, segera menghampiri istrinya itu dan memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Luhan dengan ketus.

"Luhan aku mau bicara denganmu. Aku mohon bantu aku" mohon pria itu.

"Untuk apa kau datang dan memohon bantuan ku Kris? Bukankah kau bilang aku yg akan datang dan memohon padamu?" tanya Luhan lagi kepada orang yg tadi yg ternyata adalah Kris.

"Aku salah, aku minta maaf. Aku telah dibutakan oleh harta. Aku mohon, rayu suamimu agar tidak jadi mencabut saham di perusahaan ku. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan bangkrut"

Sehun melihat Sehun hendak meminta penjelasan, namun Sehun malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu urusanmu, bukan urusan ku. Jika kau bangkrut, kau bisa mulai dari awal. Kau akan tahu rasanya aku dulu. Sudah sana pulang" Luhan langsung saja menutup pintu setelah berkata kepada Kris.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan saat mereka akan menuju dapur.

"Hmm"

"Jelaskan" rengek Luhan sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin membatalkan penanaman saham di perusahaan pria itu. Sedikit mempermainkannya. Hitung-hitung membalaskan rasa sakitmu dulu" jawab Sehun sanati.

"Terimakasih sudah memikirkanku. Kau boleh mempermainkannya dulu agar dia merasakan susahnya, tapi aku mohon jangan kau benar-benar membatalkan penanaman saham di perusahaannya"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mmmmm"

"Karena dia mantan kekasihmu? Atau karena kau masih memiliki sedikit perasaan untuknya? Jika itu maumu, aku lakukan" Sehun berbalik arah. Dia tidak jadi menuju dapur melainkan menuju kamarnya dan tentu kamar Luhan juga. Sehun menutup pintu sedikit keras membuat Luhan sedih.

Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Karena dia tidak mau jika Sehun masih menganggapnya menyimpan perasaan pada Kris.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamar, "Sehun" panggilnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh. Dia tetap memandang pemandangan jalanan kota yang mulai ramai.

"Sehun ku sayang, percayalah aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan dengan pria itu. Yang aku tahu, saat ini dan selamanya aku hanya mencintai suami ku, Oh Sehun. Aku hanya merasa sedikit berhutang budi dengannya. Karena dulu dia pernah membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukanku yg terlalu merindukanmu" jelas Luhan sambil ikut memandangi jalanan kota.

Sehun menghadap Luhan dan Luhan pun menghadap Sehun. Jadilah mereka berhadap-hadapan di balkon rumah dengan sinar matahari pagi.

"Aku percaya padamu. Maaf tadi aku terbawa emosi. Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau katakan"

"Terima kasih suamiku"

"Tapi sekarang aku lapar" keluh Sehun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Ayo ke dapur. Sarapan yg aku buat sudah siap"

"Tapi aku pengen makan ini" Sehun mengelus buah dada Luhan yg besar. Lalu turun mengelus bagian tengah paha Luhan.

"Shh Sehun"

Dan sehun langsung mencium Luhan dengan ganas. Menggendongnya menuju ranjang dan berlanjut dengan kegiatan panas selanjutnya.

* * *

" _Terima kasih telah melengkapi hidup ku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan menjagamu dengan seluruh kemampuanku. Tetaplah menjadi wanita yang tersempurna dimata dan hatiku"- Sehun_

" _Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah memberikan seseorang yang mampu membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna. Sekarang aku tidak menyesali kenapa dulu aku harus menjadi anak yang dibuang, karena dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu dengannya._ _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun. Tetaplah menjadi pria nomor satu dihati ku dan hanya mendengarkan perkataan ku, bukan wanita lain"- Luhan._

 **END**

* * *

By : Hunnovhan

Id Line : perluide

Maaf di bagian nc bitu enar-benar buruk. Karena sejujurnya aku gak sanggup buat ngetik begituan, kalo baca aku sanggup wk.

Makasi buat HHI. Maaf cerita ini mengecewakan dan ada typo-nya. aku hanya pencinta hunhan yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.

Ini sudah di publish ulang, semoga gak berantakan lagi.


End file.
